Sepulchure's True Love
by MixedBerryCoughDrop
Summary: This isn't actually AQ, it's Dragon Fable. My character Zoe is joined by a light goddess that Sepulchure's in love with. Will he have the guts to finish her off?
1. Sepulchure

**This is actually a dragon fable fanfiction, but they don't have a DF category, so I put it here. It's kind of based on my character Zoe.**

"Drakath, you fool, SPIT IT OUT!" Sepulchure was getting extremely annoyed. Why couldn't the idiot just say what he needed to say?

"Okay…well, remember that hero Zoe? Well, she was recently joined by…the light goddess Madee."

Sepulchure smiled from the memories. "Well then, we must get rid of them."

But once he was alone, he broke down.

**Really short. I'm just kinda setting the scene.**


	2. Madee and Zoe

**OK, my updates are usually faster, but this is kind of a side project. This chapter is between Madee and Zoe. **

"You used to know Sepulchure, when he was good?" asked Zoe.

Madee frowned. "What do you mean, when he was good? Isn't he the greatest hero in all of Lore?"

"No. I'm the greatest hero in all of Lore. Duh," Zoe said.

"Be careful, Zoe. Don't forget who I am."

"Right. Anyway, Sepulchure used to be this great hero person, but he lost something that was dear to him and set out on a quest to find it. On the way, something happened and he became evil."

Madee was actually quiet for once. "I wonder what he lost."

"I don't know…who's Lady Celestia's daughter?"

"Why?"

Zoe frowned. "Something she said…Sepulchure was in love with her daughter?"

Madee was muttering to herself, twisting a ring on her finger. "Where did she get…never told her…love him…but when…"

"Madee? MADEE!" Zoe was waving her hands in front of Madee's face.

"Oh, I'm Lady Celestia's daughter. Me and Sepulchure…"

Zoe's face scrunched up. "Does this have something to do with your daughter Mila? Wait, I don't want to know."

**Please don't give up on me yet! I'll get better!**


	3. The Hero and the Goddess Arrive

**Sepulchure POV again. I'm trying to alternate. I know it sucks. Flames are appreciated, but don't be too mean. **

"No, you fool, I don't want a foot massage!"

The servant scurried away. Sepulchure seemed to be in a really bad mood lately, and the servant had been trying to help. However, nothing seemed to work.

Sepulchure sighed. When would he feel better?

"That's it," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to that stupid island thing to knock some more heroes and their dragons unconscious." He got up and walked outside to where he kept Fluffy.

"Get up," he said in Draconic. "We're going to fight some more heroes."

Once Sepulchure was at the island, he tried to strike up a conversation with his sword, the Necrotic Blade of Doom.

"You know, I found you when she went missing."

"I REMEMBER. YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HER ALL THE TIME. IT WAS SOOOOOO ANNOYING."

"Get over it. Look, there's a hero now." Sepulchure assessed this hero. She had a silver mage outfit with black on the edges, dark skin, and dark hair braided up. Next to her was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She too wore silver, but she had a real dress. Her hair was so blonde it almost looked silver. She had purplish eyes. At least, that's what it looked like. She had every shade of the rainbow in them.

Madee and Zoe had arrived.


	4. Hero Rights

**Sorry. I've had writer's block for AGES. This won't be very good, but I need to update. After this chapter will be a flashback, for those of you who want more explanation. **

"Hello, Sepulchure," Madee said calmly.

Sepulchure only stared.

Zoe laughed. "Where's all that stuff about the 'rat to cheese,' Sepulchure?"

"Uhhhh, oh yeah. I decided to change it up a little. Like, MADEE, WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

By now, Madee was cracking up like crazy. "Here and there. I decided to leave a little while back. I've been in the world of control, trying to get rights for all the characters that are being controlled." She sighed. "Not working."

"You still have extreme problems. You know that, right?"

**What did I tell you about the quality? Anyway, please R&R!**


	5. Attack on Sunbreeze Grove

**Sooo…I'm back. I've still got writer's block. I don't have my English teacher to push me… Anyway, here's the (terrible) flashback. It's going to be in first person, Madee's point of view. **

I sneak a glance behind me, to see if it's following me. It's not.

I just need to get a little bit farther…

I crash into something. Drawing my staff, I look up to see if it's safe.

It's _him. _

I burst into tears of relief.

"Madee, what's wrong?" Sepulchure asks, holding me safely in his arms.

"There's…something huge…attacking home…Mom's hurt…her…power won't…"

All I remember next is blackness.

**Uhhh…it's terrible. Just like I knew it would be. Sorry for those who want it to be longer. My time's up. Next will be the present time, then a continuation of the flashback. **


	6. The Clearing By The Sea

**Hi. I'm back. I know it's been a huge delay. This story's completely based on a dream I had in December, and the last chapter's where I woke up. So, I'm playing it by ear again. This chapter is REALLY random. Here, you get to meet Mila, Madee and Sepulchure's daughter. **

"Hey, Madee?"

"Yes?"

"You've been everywhere in Lore before, right?"

"Yes," Madee answered.

"Do you have a favorite place?" Zoe asked.

"Yes."

"Are you only capable of answering, 'Yes'?"

Madee smiled. "No."

"So, really, where is your favorite place?" Zoe asked.

"A clearing in a forest, right beside the sea." Madee got a dreamy look on her face.

"Hmm."

******

Zoe decided to go for a walk, so that Madee could be alone with her thoughts. She took a path out of the clearing and just walked for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

Zoe came to a clearing, where there was a young girl sitting on a log, tracing something with her finger.

Zoe said, "Hello."

The girl looked up. Zoe noticed that she had that same strange eye color as Madee.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Zoe. What's yours?"

"I'm Mila," the young girl said.

"Why are you sitting here?" Zoe was a little concerned. Was it normal for 12-year-old girls to be sitting on a log, alone in a clearing?

"I always come here to think. This is where my Mom and Dad met. I just feel a special connection to this place. It's beautiful. Can't you imagine two people falling deeply in love in a clearing by the sea?"

"Hmm," Zoe said. "What's that you're tracing on that log?"

"Something Mom wrote, years ago."

Suddenly, someone appeared in the clearing.

"Oh, hi, Madee!"

"Zoe? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just talking to-wait, Mila?" Zoe looked around.

"Mommy!"

Mila was crying, flying at Madee.

"Oh. Wow," Zoe said. "I actually didn't believe you when you said you had a daughter, Madee."

Madee rolled her eyes at Zoe over the top of Mila's head.

**Yeah, that was really bad. Again, sorry for the delay.**


	7. First Meeting

**Back in first person. Here's where they first met, in the clearing. I know the timeline's jumbled, but I have no idea where this story's going.**

"Who's there?"

The voice was a man's, completely unfamiliar. I walk a little farther, just to see who was in my clearing.

The man was about 18 or 19, and had dark hair. He was so handsome that my breath caught. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but judging by the rest of his face, they were a beautiful color.

He was that hero guy that was always coming to Sunbreeze Grove to get help from Mom.

"It's me."

"Who's 'me'?"

"Madee," I said.

"Um, yeah. Do I know you?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the clearing. "I'm Lady Celestia and King Alteon's daughter.

"Oh. You. Wait, you're King Alteon's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

**Not much of a chapter, I know. Thanks for sticking with me for 7 (really short) chapters!**


	8. Persuasion

**And…I'm back! I normally get all my stories from my dreams (no matter what I say in my disclaimers), but this dream was 10 months ago, and I'm beyond my waking point. So…here goes…**

"Madee, you really should go."

"And leave you here alone to fend for yourself? And no," said Madee, seeing Zoe on the brink of interrupting, "I'm not insulting your fighting skills or your ability to defend yourself. I'm only telling the truth."

"But Madee…you haven't seen each other in 10 years. You're madly in love. And you've been invited over to his house! Why not go?" Apparently, Zoe was having difficulty accepting the insult of her fighting skills.

"Zoe, I didn't think you were a romantic nut, seeing as you vowed never to marry."

Zoe blushed. "When did I say that?"

"You've met someone?" asked Madee, her eyes shining.

"Well…he's a very gifted Paladin…he trained under your mother for several years…"

Madee went still. "You like…_Artix?"_ she said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah," Zoe admitted.

"You know, I could totally hook you two up."

"Back to the subject," said Zoe, who was beginning to get annoyed.

"FINE! I'll go!"

**One question…does my writing quality depress anyone else? Just wondering. **


	9. Cook

**Note to Readers: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ok, in the future, make sure to mention to me periodically that you're not supposed to listen to Potter Puppet Pals while writing romantic chapers...I'm breaking the real time-flashback pattern with this chapter.**

**

* * *

**With her heart pounding nervously, Madee knocked softly on the door of Sepulchure's fortress. Since she had just climbed an ancient dracolich, she was panting hard. She waited for a few moments, then, deciding that he had forgotten that she was coming (she was extremely under confident for a goddess), she turned away, trying to face the fact that she had to climb back down. However, she heard the soft click of a door opening. Madee looked backwards over her shoulder and saw Sepulchure standing in the doorway, in normal clothes- no ugly armor.

"Hey...next time, you might wanna knock louder," he said, with a crooked smile. Even though Madee hadn't seen him for so long- ten years- anyone could have told her that Sepulchure hadn't smiled like that in years, until he saw her. He ushered her inside, closing the door behind her. She gasped in wonder when she saw the vast throne room. "Oh my gods...this is amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," she said. She realized that she hadn't been this- what was the word? _Unhyper, _she decided- in about...well, her entire life. She chuckled softly, causing Sepulchure to ask,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Madee replied. "I just don't think I've ever been this calm."

"...I'm just a little worried. We need to get some caffeine in you...follow me." Sepulchure led Madee through twisting and turning corridors until they ended up in a large room with a multitude of small tables. A small door, leaking smoke, led to what Madee decided must be the kitchens. Sepulchure said, "Wait here for a second..."

Madee walked around and examined the room while she waited for Sepulchure to return. A few minutes later, he entered, carrying a flask of a green liquid. He handed it to her, and she took a large drink.

"Hey! They have almost exactly this same drink in the other world! They call it Mountain Dew."

"Yeah, but this is so much better."

"Nuh-uh. Mountain Dew, definitely."

"Frostvale Snow."

"Mountain Dew."

"Frostvale Snow."

"I'M BETTER THAN EITHER OF THOSE!"

Shocked, Madee and Sepulchure both looked toward the kitchen door. As they were arguing, they had been leaning closer and closer. They made a comic sight, both looking in the same direction while leaned in toward each other.

Striding in their direction was a plump, flour covered woman. She had a face that would generally be considered kindly, but at that moment was contorted in anger. "I am _trying _to make your dinner, Sepulchure! Do you think I can concentrate with all this noise?" Turning to Madee she said, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Madee. I've heard so much about you from Sepulchure here. Call me Cook, by the way." She turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

"...what was that all about?" whispered Madee to Sepulchure.

Sepulchure, still blushing from the "I've heard so much about you from Sepulchure", said, "She doesn't like noise..."

* * *

**And...that's my first update since the end of October! ^_^**


End file.
